disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney World Ontario Resort
The Walt Disney World Ontario Resort, also known as Walt Disney World Ontario, or simply Disney World Ontario '''is an entertainment complex in Ontario in Canada, located near the cities of Toronto and Hamilton. Opened on June 28th, 2026, having been largely based off of the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida, the resort is owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks, Experiences and Consumer Products, a division of The Walt Disney Company. It was first operated by Walt Disney World Company. The property covers nearly 30,000 acres (47 sq. mi; 121 km²), and consists of 5 theme parks, 3 water parks, 27 themed resort hotels, ten non-Disney hotels, several golf courses and other entertainment venues including the outdoor shopping center, Downtown Disney Ontario. Concept Bob Iger's concept for Disney World Ontario was of a larger, more expansive and modern version of Walt Disney World, so that it could not be constrained by the humidity of Orlando. Walt Disney World Orlando also was to be the most technically-complex theme parks in history, where many more cases of scientific and technological breakthroughs could be discovered. Bob Iger also envisioned this project as incorporating a Walt Disney's original inspiration for "The Florida Project", which was working community where his ideas about urban planning could be tested. He called this concept the "Experimental Prototype Community (or City) of Tomorrow," or EPCOT. The theme park that eventually opened under the Epcot in the original Walt Disney World Resort name bore little resemblance to this vision, though the neighboring planned community of Celebration, which was founded by the Walt Disney Company, incorporated a few of the ideas. The idea was further expanded upon with the brand-new Orlando resort, and Walt's dream was finally brought to life. Properties The Walt Disney World Orlando Resort consists of 5 theme parks and 3 water parks. Below, you will find a list of attractions and lands that you can find among these parks. Magic Kingdom '''The Magic Kingdom is a theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort in in Ontario in Canada, located near the cities of Toronto and Hamilton. Owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company through its Parks, Experiences and Consumer Products division, the park opened on June 28th, 2026, as the first of four theme parks at the resort. Initialized by Walt Disney and designed by WED Enterprises, its layout and attractions are largely based on the Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida, which in itself was based around Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California, and is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Lands Below, you will find a list of every land in the Magic Kingdom, alongside the land's restaurants and attractions. Main Street U.S.A Attractions * Main Street Vehicles * City Hall * Quartet Barber Shop * Kingdom Keepers: An Interactive Adventure * Main Street Theater * Walt Disney World Ontario * The Dapper Dans * Citizens of Main Street * Main Street Trolley Show * Main Street Penney Arcade * Main Street Philharmonic Restaurants * Casey's Corner * Crystal Palace * Main Street Bakery ft. Starbucks * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Plaza Restaurant * Tony & Joe's Italian Ristorante